Oh Finn Hudson
by Chayo1197
Summary: Finn took the stage while Kurt played quietly in the back. Sometimes the background isn't the worst place to be. Hudmel oneshot.


Ohaiiiiii people. I know, I don't write. Wtf is this? Watching Ballad tonight while Finn was singing and Kurt was playing in the background, it made me think of this. Short oneshot, sorry! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: characters and Glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. But when I become a bazillionaire then I will have it. Until then…

* * *

Kurt was always more than happy to let him take the spotlight.

Finn was a nice guy. He never meant any harm. He was just confused most of the time, and fumbled with words easily. He was different. Just like Kurt.

Except he wasn't like Kurt.

He didn't know what he was thinking, falling for a boy who didn't even moisturize his T-zone (forehead, bridge and nose, thank you very much). Nor was his every day wear exactly in the Spring catalog. A shirt under an open shirt? What was that? And yet here Kurt was, his eyes burning from using his peripheral vision too hard to stare at Finn. His eyes were relieved when Finn got up and walked to the piano, picking out a name from the black top hat on top of it. Mr. Shuester had gone on about ballads being required for Sectionals, and he faintly remembered Rachel saying something about writing to the Show Choir Committee. Perhaps to get herself into the Committee. Something like that. It wasn't important. What was important was watching Finn stumble slightly over to the hat. His pants weren't all that tight, so Kurt couldn't admire his backside as much as he had wanted. He barely registered the other boy's surprised look, but he did hear what name he read off of the paper.

"Kurt."

Kurt perked up at bit at the sound of his name. Realizing what that meant, his heart could have burst. He and Finn were going to be ballad partners. He heard Finn mutter something to Mr. Shue, but he was too busy going through a list of songs he wanted to sing to Finn. _Something's Gotta Hold On me…._no, too obvious. _Brown Eyes…_no, that was one of the only subtle Lady Gaga songs, and he knew Finn would understand it easily. This was going to be so hard but he knew he would enjoy it. Anything just to have a moment alone with Finn…

* * *

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. Damn Quinn and damn Finn. They had found a song to perform, but it wasn't together. It was a love song but Kurt wasn't singing it to Finn as he had planned.

He sighed softly, gripping the strap of his messenger bag. Finn hadn't wanted to sing his feelings to Kurt. Because he was a guy. They were two guys alone in an auditorium trying to figure out a ballad. One of them was gay, and one of them was fathering a baby by the former lead Cheerio. And after that outburst of people telling him to do things, telling him to be what they wanted him to be, Kurt couldn't help it. He couldn't help the tears in his eyes, and he couldn't help the suggestion that he knew was a death sentence to his heart.

"Maybe you should…sing to the baby."

Finn looked to him, and Kurt's heart melted at the huge goofy grin that appeared there. "Kurt, that's a great idea!"

They worked all afternoon on the song, with Finn front and center, belting out notes perfectly and Kurt playing softly in the background. Finn was glowing as he jogged out of the auditorium an hour later, heading home to practice some more. Kurt walked quickly to his car, clenching his jaw as hard as he could to stop the tears.

They came anyway.

* * *

He knew it wouldn't help.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes had seen Quinn and Finn fighting, and they all whispered amongst themselves until Kurt saw his opportunity. Quinn was walking away. "I'll talk to him and catch up with you guys later." He whispered, maneuvering around Mercedes to get to him. He wanted so…so desperately to pull Finn into his arms. To stroke the short hairs along the back of his neck and to whisper to him that it was okay. Everything would be okay. Instead he went over, gripping the strap of his bag.

"Girl problems?"

Finn looked over, trying to manage a smile but failing. "Y-Yeah."

"It's because she's a girl." He said pointedly, to which Finn nodded. "Yeah."

Finn wasn't stupid. He knew what Finn was trying to do, and Kurt tried to desperately to hate him for it, but he couldn't. He was in love.

Finn was smarter than he let on. He was aloof most of the time, but Kurt knew. Finn knew that Kurt liked him, and Kurt wasn't exactly discreet about it. Especially lately. Every time he saw Finn, he felt like his heart was going to swell so much he would die. But he knew Finn…Finn wasn't going to go gay for him overnight, but…it couldn't hurt to hope right?

* * *

What was he doing here?

He could see the dust surrounding him, especially with the sunlight streaming in from the small window on the side. He loved Finn, yes, but enough to ruin a perfectly good (and brand new) Marc Jacobs petticoat with matching pants?

Apparently.

He had gotten a frantic call from the Hudson boy, practically begging for help on an outfit for his night with Quinn's parents.

While he could ignore the reason for being there was a girl (but just barely), he couldn't ignore the floating specks in the air. He was a little reassured by the fact that he had a lint roller in the glove compartment of his car, but not much.

He was slightly alarmed when Finn put a crusty helmet on his perfectly groomed hair. "Here, for when Puck throws you in the dumpster next time." Kurt forced a chuckle as he removed the helmet. That was a nice thought…maybe not a bad idea. Now what label sold designer helmets….

He was pulled from his thoughts as Finn moved around a soldier's uniform, perfectly preserved in one of those space bags. "My mom never throws this stuff out." He mumbled softly, moving it gingerly. Kurt smiled softly. "I know how you feel. My dad still keeps my mom's toothbrush in the holder right next to the sink even though she died ten years ago."

When the attic went silent, he mentally slapped himself for over sharing.

"…he has a broken dresser in his room that belonged to her." He couldn't stop himself. The words kept coming. "Sometimes I…I open up all the drawers and lie next to it. It still smells like her."

When silence greeted him again, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's stupid." He whispered.

Finn looked over, his brown eyes soft. "It's not stupid."

Kurt let out a small sigh of relief, smiling softly.

"Oh, here it is!" Finn pulled out the suit, and Kurt walked over to help him put it on. He was surprised when it fit the taller boy perfectly. "Like a glove." Kurt commented, smiling. But Finn seemed lost in the mirror. Looking at himself…it was like looking into the framed picture of his father in the living room. Kurt looked into the mirror as well, and while Finn stared at the mirror image of his father, Kurt stared at what their first Christmas card as a couple could look like.

* * *

"I Honestly Love You"

…

The silence, he thought, was enough to murder him. He stared at Finn, as the boy stared back, and he swore he could hear their breathing echoed throughout the auditorium. He felt the tears start to well up, and he tried pressing them back.

Finally, a small smile broke out on Finn's face. "Sounds awesome!"

All Kurt could bring himself to do was blink. Finn's smile turned a bit uneasy. "I mean, I've never heard it…but it sounds cool."

Kurt finally let out a breath when the side door opened and closed, and he heard his savior.

"Hey you two."

He could have hugged Mercedes for that. Finn blinked, confused by the newcomer. "What's up?" Kurt stood up, wrapping his arm around his best friend. "The glee club has a surprise for you and Quinn."

The trio walked to the choir room where the rest of the glee kids were already waiting. Finn immediately covered his eyes, and Kurt and Mercedes blinked. "Why are you covering your eyes? It's not that kind of surprise." Mercedes giggled, tugging the taller teenager by his hand. Finn 'oh'd' and covered his eyes, taking a seat next to Quinn.

"_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But it we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on…"

As the group sang to the couple, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He loved Finn. On some level, he would always love Finn. He would always love his aloof manner, his kind smile, his amazing voice. He would always remember their small moments in the auditorium, and in Finn's attic. No matter what, he would remember the good times. He didn't mind it in the background. It wasn't so bad, and from here he could see everyone else singing with smiles on their faces. He could see Quinn with tears in his eyes and he could see Finn smiled softly.

The background didn't have that bad of a view. And no one could see him.

"…._call me…"_

He made a telephone sign and mouthed the words. He knew Finn saw. He saw the embarrassed look on his face, and Kurt giggled inwardly.

Oh Finn Hudson.

Like it? Hate it? Review it.


End file.
